Painter's dream
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Sai is a painter and he has her eyes on Sakura. He wants to paint her. But it leads to much more as he seduces her. for yeather :)


Sai sat on the bench eyeing the beauty that sat beside him. Her unnatural pink hair was an eye catcher obviously. That was not all. Her green eyes that expressed so much, her bright pink luscious lips that begged to be kissed so gently. Her face was magnificent but he knew under that red tank top and blue mini skirt hid an amazing body. He was craving to paint her.

He has been noticing her over a week. She had become like an addiction. He had to get her on the canvas. Her face, her body is like a perfect work of art and he being the master artist would love to capture her as his painting.

She came everyday to the park. She was always full of energy. Fluttering like a breath of fresh air. He was mesmerized by her elegance and her youth. She played with the children. She fed the pigeons and enjoyed the nature all by herself. She was a bright contrast to this dull boring world. She was so full of color and beauty.

After one week of admiring the girl of his dream, today Sai has finally decided to ask the mysterious girl to be his muse. He stared at her with awe as she sat beside him, feeding the pigeons. He wanted to touch her porcelain skin gently as if it would break under his touch. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me," he called her.

She turned towards him and looked at him through her dark eyelashes that contrasted her green eyes so perfectly. His heart was pounding in his chest as he built up the courage.

"Hi I am Sai. May I know the name of the pretty lady I am talking to?" Sai smiled at her.

Sakura blushed, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Of course not. I am a painter and I am always in search of beautiful masterpieces like you."

"That's nice. I am Sakura. I teach at the nearby school."

"I must say your students are very lucky to get a sweet teacher like you."

"Thank you. I love my students very much."

"I have a proposition for you if you don't mind."

"Ok, let's see."

"As I said I am in search of beautiful masterpieces. I think you are the perfect one and I want to paint you."

Sakura was surprised. She knew she was good-looking but never thought a painter would ask to paint her. She was in a dilemma. What if he was just trying to impress her to get laid or did he really find her perfect for an art.

"But I don't know you."

"Then let's get to know each other. That way I will know your likes, your dislikes and your feelings. My painting will be more perfect."

Sakura found this stranger very charming. His dull eyes had a pain in them in spite of his sweet nature. She wanted to explore more. She wanted to get to know his nature. She hasn't felt like this about any other person. She just knew from the look in his eyes, his smile and his melodious voice that she could trust her.

"Okay, let's meet tomorrow at the nearby café and get to know each other."

Sai smiled his dull eyes full of joy. He kneeled down in front of her. He took her hand in his hand and kissed it softly.

"It will be a pleasure to know you, Miss Sakura."

Sai sat on the chair in the café waiting for Sakura. It has only been a day and Sakura has already captivated his mind. He saw his pink haired beauty enter the café. Her slender legs were moving with such grace. Sakura sat in front of him.

"Hey Sai," she said in her usual joyful tone.

Sai smiled, "I have ordered a cup of coffee for you."

"That's nice."

Sai watched Sakura's slender fingers hold the cup and bring it near her mouth. Her lips kissed the rim of the cup and the hot liquid touched her delicate lips. Sakura placed the cup back on the table. Sai couldn't hold back and lightly brushed her fingers on her hand, feeling her softness.

Sakura cleared her throat. "So, where from should we start?"

Sai withdrew his hand. "Yes, let's see. Do you have any other hobbies other than teaching?"

"I like dancing. I have learnt dancing for a few y ears."

"That's why you have such elegant legs."

Sakura blushed at the compliment, "Now let's talk about you."

"Nothing much. I have already told you. Painting has always been my passion from childhood. And you are the piece of art that mesmerizes me."

"That I have heard. But why should I trust you?"

"I know you do," Sai took Sakura's hand and entangled his fingers with hers. "Or else you would not have agreed to meet me.'

Sakura pulled away her hand and got up, "I think it's enough for today."

Sai held Sakura's wrist and stopped her. "Please give me a chance. I will not disappoint you."

"I need a day to think"

Sai handed her a piece of paper with his address on it. She held out her hand to take it when Sai pulled her closer and wrapped one arm around her waist. Sakura could smell his intoxicating smell. She felt herself unintentionally drowning in his embrace. Sai whispered in her ears, "I know you will come."

He let her go and went out of the café after giving her a warm smile. Sakura stood there dumbfounded. Who was this guy? And why was she getting drawn to him? It was unusual for her. He was making her forget her senses. She needed to get away from him or else he would become her addiction.

In spite of her resolution to get away from Sai, here she standing in front of Sai's house. She took a deep breath and rang the bell. The door opened and Sai was standing there shirtless with messy hair.

"I knew you will come," he smiled as he let her in.

It was a small apartment with one bedroom. He was indeed very passionate about his painting. The room was full of paintings of different objects but no painting of a human being. There was a canvas in the middle of the room. A mattress was in front of it with a white bedcover.

Sakura stood there admiring his apartment when she felt a hot breath near her neck. Sai stood behind her and softly ran his fingers of her hand.

"Should we start?"

Sakura nodded nervously moving away from Sai. Sai examined her. She was wearing a long skirt and a simple top. Here hair was done up.

"Lay down on the mattress."

Sakura followed his instruction and lay down on her back and made herself comfortable. Sai stood in front of the canvas with a brush in his hand. He started painting while observing Sakura.

Sakura felt sleepy after an hour of laying there on the soft mattress. Suddenly she heard the canvas tear. She sat up surprised.

"It's not happening," Sai sighed with the torn canvas pieces in his hand.

"What happened?" Sakura asked concerned.

"The magic is not happening."

"Maybe I am not the girl you are looking for."

"No, you are the one."

Sai walked towards Sakura and stood close to her. He ran his hand over Sakura's cheek feeling her creamy skin. He ran it down her neck. Sakura's head tilted back and her eyes were closed. His hand moved down pushing her top down her shoulder.

"Sakura," Sai said as he sniffed her scent. "Will you please get naked for me?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "What do you mean? I can't do that."

"You have to just get naked and drape a white cover over you. That will be perfect," Sai smiled.

"I think I can do that," Sakura agreed hesitantly.

Sakura came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a bed sheet. Sai was sitting, leaning against a wall. He looked at her and smiled. She nervously fidgeted with the bedcover as she looked at Sai. Sai got up and came closer to her. He removed a strand of hair from her face.

"You look beautiful," Sai said as he traced his finger over her lips. Sai moved his hand up and entangled his fingers in her hair. She tilted her head back. He kissed her exposed neck lightly. His hand moved down her back and another hand snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer to him.

Sai kissed from her neck to her ear. He buried his nose in her hair and let out a faint groan.

"Sakura," he said in a husky tone. "I want you."

Sakura came out of the trance and broke away from the embrace. Sai held her hand and pulled her back towards him. She tried to push him back but tripped on the mattress and fell on it, pulling Sai on top of her.

Sai whispered in her ear, "Stop fighting it Sakura. I know you want me too."

Sai kissed her shoulder, caressing her arms softly. He kissed up her neck and looked at Sakura. He didn't see fear in her eyes but nervousness and excitement both. Sakura bit her bottom lip between her teeth. Sai softly pressed his lips on her.

He licked and nipped on her lips. He ran his hand over her exposed thigh. He held her leg and pulled her closer. His aroused dick was touching her wet pussy. She gave out a low moan. Sai slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Sakura was trying hard to fight her feelings but it was overwhelming her. She knew she wanted him; she needed him more than anything. She gave in and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. Sai smiled and kissed her passionately. His tongue glided against her. She moaned under his touch.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other with passion in their eyes. Sai kissed down her neck, licking and nipping at her collar bone. He pushed down the cover to expose Sakura's breast with erect nipples. Sai took one of her nipple in his mouth and started sucking it.

Sakura entangled her hand in his hair and threw her head back in pleasure. She moaned his name. She writhed under him. Sai took another breast in his hand and started squeezing it and pinching its nipple.

"Sai…ahhhhh...mmmmm," Sakura groaned out of pleasure.

Sai sat up with Sakura in his lap. His dick was pressing against her heated pussy. The cover pooled around Sakura's lap. She straddled him and started grinding against him. Sai groaned and held her hips and stopped her activities.

"Patience Sakura," he whispered in her ear.

He captured Sakura's lips in a heated kiss. His hand roamed all over her body, feeling her every inch of skin. He left her lips and kissed down her body. He lay her down again. He removed the cover away from her body. He moved his hand up her thigh, softly grazing her pussy.

Sakura gave out a light moan and spread her legs a little. Sai held her legs and parted them. He bent down between her legs and blew over her wet pussy. Sakura whimpered and bucked her hips. He spread he pussy lips and gave it a light lick. Sakura moaned and bucked her hips more.

Sai held her legs to restrict her movement. He started licking her pussy and lapping her juices. Sakura scratched the mattress and was moaning loudly. She was twisting and turning under him. He had him perfectly under his control.

Sai pushed one finger inside her and started moving it in and out. Sakura bucked her hips more. She wanted him. She wanted more. Sai started thrusting two fingers in and out of her.

"Ahhhhh…Sai…Please…stop teasing me," Sakura moaned.

Sai smiled and thrusted inside of her faster and harder. Her walls were contracting around his fingers. He felt she was going to cum and pulled his fingers out.

Before she could complain, Sai turned her around, her breast pressed against the mattress. He stood up and opened his pants. He leaned against her and kissed her shoulders. He kissed down her back to her ass. He held her ass and lifted it up. His hard dick pressed against her pussy and rubbed it slowly. He leaned near Sakura's ear and whispered, "Ready?"

Sakura nodded as he pushed his dick inside her wet pussy. Sakura clutched the bed sheet and moaned out loudly. Sai leaned to put his hand on either side of Sakura and leaned on her as he made love to her. He took her lips between his and kissed her. His dick was thrusting harder inside her pussy.

"I love you Sai. Take me. Make me yours forever," Sakura moaned.

"I love you too Sakura and I wanted you for a long time," Sai said as he thrusted inside her harder and harder.

Sai kissed her again as they were nearing their climax. Sai pushed inside of her and her walls clamped around him as she came. He filled her pussy with his cum. Sai pulled out of her and laid beside her looking into her beautiful face.

He pulled her closer to him and hugged her. He kissed her forehead softly. Sakura laid her head on his chest.

"Be mine forever," Sai whispered to her.

"Forever," Sakura smiled as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
